Memories Book 1: Forgotten Melody
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Percy Jackson has never had a normal life. Living with an abusive step-father and having ADHD didn't help. His only real friends were Grover and a girl named Evangeline "Angel" Walker. But what happens when he finds out he's a demigod? And not only him, but Angel too? A retelling of The Percy Jackson Series, with a major twist. Fem! Allen - Please Read?


**Book Series:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Manga:** D. Gray-Man

**Creator:** Rick Riordan / Katsura Hoshino

**Author:** Midnight

**Warnings: **Crossover – Fem! Allen "Evangeline Mnemosyne Walker" – Allen/All – Slight Yuri – No other D. Gray-man Characters – (More warnings to be added.)

**Summary: ** Percy Jackson has never had a normal life. Living with an abusive step-father and having ADHD didn't help. His only real friends were Grover and a girl named Evangeline "Angel" Walker. But what happens when he finds out he's a demigod? And not only him, but Angel too? A retelling of The Percy Jackson Series, with a major twist.

**Author's Note:** Hello! I haven't updated my other stories because I've been obsessing over The Percy Jackson and the Olympian Series + The Heroes of Olympus Series. Anyways, I've had this plot bunny for a while now. And if you didn't know, I'm _obsessed _with D. Gray-Man. So, I thought, why not make a crossover?

I'll try to update when I can, but please be patient. I have a lot of things going on in my life at the moment and it's all sort of hectic.

_-Also, if any of you don't know, Angel's (Allen) middle name is Mnemosyne, who is the Titan goddess of Memories. All will be revealed in future chapters! It's pronounced as "ni-MAW-si-nee".-_

(LOL. Sorry for those of you that read the wrong chapter. That was the original version of chapter one before I rewrote it. Sorry!)

***Please read and review!***

* * *

"_**MEMORIES BOOK 1: FORGOTTEN MELODY"**_

1: ROAD TO OBLIVION

* * *

_-I don't want to be alone anymore.-_

_-If I had only been wiser, I wouldn't have to watch them die.-_

_-Will tomorrow will be better?-_

_-Can my sins ever be forgiven?-_

_-Living, is there really a point?-_

_-Would it have made a difference, had I been oblivious?-_

_-When will it stop?-_

I've lived a long life of misery and pain. For eons, I've watched over mortals and seen their progress. Throughout my eternal life, I've seen much of everything. I created many life forms in my free time in the beginning of everything, from the bacteria on the ground to dinosaurs roaming the earth. Yet, one species interested me the most: humans.

They roused my curiosity more than any other species. I grew to love them. As a gift, I gave humans a priceless tool: _intelligence_. But over the years, as they used their newfound intelligence for selfish purposes, I began to despise my creations.

Their selfishness caused war and death. With death came vengeance, and with vengeance came hatred, beginning a never-ending cycle of pain.

From their mistakes, I learned one thing: Mankind should not have gained intelligence. For with intelligence comes emotions. Hate, greed, envy, lust, pain, gluttony, pride – all of which caused destruction and war.

I regret my decision, but there is no going back. I planned on destroying humanity and all that accompanied it, so that one day humans can rise once again from the ashes and start anew.

But then a group of mortals showed me what it truly meant to be alive. They treated me like one of their own, as if I'd been with them all my life. Despite not knowing my origins, they accepted all of me. They brought out many emotions and experiences I've never seen or heard of. They showed me the good side of humanity, but also the bad side. I grew to love mankind all over again, as well as them. I was truly happy in the time I've spent with them.

But then they were killed right in front of my eyes, just an arm length away. I will never forget that day – the day my family and friends tore each other apart because of an idiotic war.

With nowhere left to go, I wandered the world aimlessly. I mourned for their deaths relentlessly, never forgetting their impact on my life. Would I have been the same had I not met them, I don't know.

But grief slowly ate away at my very being. The love I felt for them slowly turned into agony as their figures haunted me.

I threw myself into that river multiple times in an attempt to cease the misery and haunting memories.

But it would never end well.

Emerging with an empty mind, I lived a normal life as an orphan. I went to school, had friends, and enjoyed life. But never had I found love in my mortal-state.

After a certain amount of time, the river's cursed water would wear off and leave me vulnerable to my past and haunting memories. I would regain my memories and go into depression once more, knowing my past and that I couldn't return to my short-lived friends.

And once again, I would throw myself into that river for an escape from the memories, even if it did last only for a moment and ended worse each time. This cycle repeated over and over again.

But I've grown tired of this. I've lived for far too long, and this cycle is killing me. This shall be the last time I ever lay a foot into these waters. Should I regain my memories again and fall within the hands of regret and agony, I will never attempt to repeat this.

This is really the last time I do it.

I have to make this one count. Once and for all.

So I'm praying to anyone who's there to listen. But most specifically, to a certain Goddess in mind that has helped me through much.

_-Lady Hestia, if you're listening to me, please guide me through this. You are my only friend in this era, as well as the Goddess of the Hearth and the Olympian that gave up their seat for someone less experienced, despite being the eldest of the Gods and Goddesses, just to keep the family united. And for that, I respect you. But let me ask for one last favor. I beg of you, please help me once more. I've lived a long life that I'm not proud of, but let me atone for my sins. Let me find rest as a mortal so I can finally be at peace._

_Please, watch over me. Make sure I stay away from this world, and that the people of this world avoid me. I bring and cause nothing but destruction in my path, yet I'm asking for a chance to free myself from the chains of the past._

_Help me find the true meaning of family again.-_


End file.
